Skills Development Core Project Summary/Abstract The goal of the Skills Development Core (SDC)of the Emory FVIII Center is to provide a training environment to maximizing exposure to multidisciplinary, collaborative science as well as didactic and technical skills learning opportunities under the mentorship of experienced scientists. These activities will produce well- trained independent scientists and physicians/scientists utilizing team discovery to advance the field of blood science. The resources in the Aflac Cancer and Blood Disorders Center (ACBDC), Emory University, Georgia Tech, and at the other FVIII Centers will provide state of the art training opportunities to both MD and PhD early career investigators. The Core will be directed by Shannon L. Meeks, MD and H. Trent Spencer, PhD. This leadership provides focused mentoring for MD and PhD early career investigators. The project leaders and co- leaders in the Emory FVIII Center have a long record of accomplishment of mentoring, team science and approaching scientific questions from many different angles. Using a combination of mentoring, hands-on laboratory skill development, didactic teaching, and interactive seminars each member of the Skills Development Core will have an individualized training plan developed. In addition, there will be funding available to train in the laboratory of a project leader at another FVIII Center and to travel to meetings to present their work. Scholarship Oversight/Thesis Committees will be developed for each member in order to provide guidance in reaching stated goals and ensure adequate progress. We expect to have 8 early career investigators as members of the Core but other trainees will have access to the career development opportunities.